LeopardClan, LionClan, CheetahClan, and TigerClan
by Queen Siv- Shatterstream
Summary: Gothpool is a new warrior of LeopardClan, follow her on her Name Quest while reading about the exciting old Clans: TigerClan, Leopardclan, LionClan and the lesser know CheetahClan. Please R&R I suck at summaries
1. Warrior Ceremony

This will be my first Warriors story. And I have only read to Book 3 in the New Prophesy. I plan to read the rest soon though. So enjoy . Name comments and comments much appreciated.

The mist hung over the LeopardClan camp like a swollen rain cloud, ready to burst. Sandshadow crept slowly from her den and stretched, her spotted pelt rippling. Gothpaw lingered at the enterance of her den a moment more before trotting up to the deputy.

"A fine night." Sandshadow flicked her tail in the direction of the glowing moon and her voice trembled as she stretched. "This is an important day for you." The golden warrior turned to Gothpaw, glancing at her fondly.

"I know!" Gothpaw glanced up, her amber eyes burning. "Thank StarClan it's finally time to become a warrior." Gothpaw trembled as she looked at her mentor.

"I shall miss our training together." The warrior noted, "there, here comes Silverstar."

The LeopardClan leader bounded onto the Highrock and yowled for silence, the ceremony had begun. "Step forwards Gothpaw." Silverstar cried, raising her head high.

Tentatively Gothpaw padded forwards, her paws trembling with delight. Silverstar lept down and stood in front of her. "Do you Gothpaw swear to StarClan that you will uphold the warrior code?" Her leader looked down, eyes burning with pride.

"I do." Gothpaw promised.

Silverstar looked closely, "then I give you your warrior name. From here on you will be known as Gothpool!" She rested her chin upon Gothpool's head and the leopardess licked her leader's shoulder.

"Gothpool!" Her Clanmates chanted, eyes shining. "Hooray for Gothpool!" There were more purrs and Gothpool closed her eyes to take it all in.

"Good job!" Her friend Darkstream purred, rubbing his head over hers. "I knew you'd be made a warrior yet!" He purred again and moved away.

"Now you must watch vigil over the camp while we sleep." Silverstar quoted her ancestors words, "keep safe and may StarClan watch over you." The cats began to part and Gothpool glowed with pride.

* * *

Gothpool was met with a bright welcome form Darkstream, "care to hunt?" He asked, "Gothpool." He added her new name and she felt a prickle of joy.

"Go ahead." Silverstar said, "you may go."

Gothpool stood and stretched, her eyes wide with glee. "Then let's add to that pile of fresh-kill." She flicked her tail in the direction of a pile, not as large as she would have hoped.

Well, something amazing will happen during the hunt. So stay tuned to find out!

♥Siv


	2. Bloody Battle

I have fallen in love with writing Warrior fanfics. So here we go, chapter two.

The darkness paled as Darkstream hunched his shoulders, the hunt was going well with the new warrior, Gothpool. She had caught more fresh-kill than he had done on his first hunt as a true warrior.

They were just about to bring the prey back to camp when Gothpool shushed him with a flick of her tail, "some cat is in our territory!" Her eyes blazed with the light of battle and she opened her mouth to scent the trespasser.

The bracken rustled and she lunged, her shoulders rippling with ire, "scourge! Away from LeopardClan's territory!" She raked her claws across the intuder's muzzle and he yowled with pain.

_TigerClan!_ The thought raced through DarkStream's head and he bared his fangs, he recognized the senior warrior; Snowsky. "Why are you here?" Darkstream snarled, hostility flaring in his orange eyes.

Snowsky glared up, his eyes an icy blue, "_I'm _not the only one here." He hissed, disgust flicking across his face. "Get this apprentice off of me! Off, Gothpaw!" He yowled.

"Goth_pool_." She snarled sharply, "why are you here?"

"Well, my troops are on the way to your camp now." Snowsky's eyes glittered with hate.

Darkstream tested the air and whirled around, the warrior wasn't lying. The musky scent of TigerClan lingered with the scent of battle. "Gothpool, we've got to get back!" He snarled, reeling around and rushing towards camp.

* * *

Sandshadow shrieked with rage, slashing the TigerClan deputy Starkstripe with her knivelike claws. Starkstripe tottered and lept, her pelt flashing like fire as she battled. 

Swiftstar circled Silverstar slowly, the two leaders pulled their lips, ivory fangs glistening with bloodlust. A howl of pain broke from a warrior but the leaders didn't flinch.

"Sandshadow is dead!" A wail rose up from a LeopardClan warrior and Silverstar paused, her pain drilled into her face.

"Out!" She spat at Swiftstar, or I swear to StarClan you'll die." Her voice rasped faintly and she raised her hackles.

Swiftstar looked at the LeopardClan faces and knew she had been beat, "retreat!" She yowled. Her warriors made their ways away, tails streaming behind them.

"We're here!" Gothpool hissed, rushing into camp, Darkstream a whisker length behind.

Silverstar looked up, her eyes stained with brittle tears, "Sandshadow is gone." Her voice quivered lightly and she looked down. "At moonhigh I shall name the new deputy."

I love dropping off at Cliffies so yea... I hope that you guys like Chapter two as much as I do!!!! More reviews please!!! 

♥Siv


	3. A new deputy

Here goes another chapter. I won't be here Saturday though... I have D.I competition!!!!!

Ice rose with the moon, drops glittering tentative to break. Cats wept, they had lost one of their own, and their pain came to rest inside one whittled sigh. Gothpool looked up, her face washed bright in the light of the moon as she wept for Sandshadow. There was a yowl from the Highrock and she looked up.

Silverstar stood tall, head erect, ears pointing forwards, but there was no mistaking the grief hidden there. "I call upon StarClan to see my choice and approve it." She began, her spotted pelt shimmering silver in the white moonlight. "I call Darkstream as the new LeopardClan deputy."

There was a stunned silence as the cats took the information in, and Darkstream raised his head proudly. "I do say yes." He said swiftly, his eyes burned with pride.

Gothpool locked his eyes with her own and nodded her head, he had done well.

* * *

The sky was swollen with rain as the new deputy made his was out of the warrior den, he had sat vigil for as long as possible before StarClan had called him to sleep.

An apprentice walked past him and dipped her head in greeting. "Darkstream." She noted.

"Hello Cedarpaw." Darkstream purred, fealing pride that he was being noticed. "Sleep well?"

Cedarpaw blinked up at him, "not really, my naming ceremony's today! I'm so excited!" The young leopard looked up, Icepaw, and Hazekit are having ceremonies as well."

"Hmmm." Darkstream said, "I think that Hazekit will make a fine warrior!"

"Cedarpaw!" Frogfrost called from a few feet away, "let's prepare for your ceremony." Her mentor's eyes gleamed with pride.

Cedarpaw, Icepaw, and Hazekit sat at the bottom of the highrock, their eyes wide with anxiety.

Silverstar looked down and coughed, "Icepaw. You have done well, it is time to recieve your warrior name."

Icepaw walked forwards, his paws trembling. "You shall now be known as Iceclaw!" The leader sat her chin on the new warrior's head and he licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Cedarpaw," the leader said, and the apprentice walked up and stood before her. "You shall now be known as Cedarfur!" The leader rested her chin upon Cedarfur's head and she licked the leader's shoulder. "Hazekit, you shall be known as Hazepaw." The leader flicked her tail.

"Your mentor shall be . . ."

Haha! You'll have to read the next chappie! lol. This one's a bit bland. But with good build-up, I promise.


	4. StarClan's will

Ok, sorry it took_ so long to update, but here it is._

"Hazepaw's mentor shall be Darkstream," Silverstar looked at her deputy closely, her amber gaze blazing. She lept from the High Rock, her golden fur streaming, casting a silver glow from the reverberating beams of the moon. She nodded to Gothpool as she walked away, her gaze troubled.

Gothpool made her way over to Hazepaw and Darkstream, this would be his first apprentice. "Do you fancy some hunting?" She asked, glancing at the honey-colored leopard and the darker Darkstream.

"I would!" Darkstream's eyes shone as he made his way out of the camp, Hazepaw stalking proudly behind him.

* * *

Gothpool opened her eyes, wincing as blinding moonlight shimmered in the den. She sat up and quickly washed, aware that there would be a gathering tonight. She looked over, noticing that Darkstream's sleeping place was empty and cold. 

"Gothpool," Silverstar said, as she emerged from the warriors' den. "You are to come to the gathering tonight." Her eyes shone with sympathy, and Gothpool knew that she was mourning the loss of Sandshadow.

Gothpool made her way to where Frogfrost, Darkstream, Icetail, Berrypaw, and Silverstar stood. She dipped her head, rage pulsing through her veins as she thought of facing TigerClan. She felt her fur prickle as she thought of Sandshadow's killer, Starkstripe.

The LeopardClan cats stood at the top of the ravine that overlooked Fourtrees. Gothpool looked down, noticing that TigerClan had already gathered below, they spoke in hushed voices to some of the CheetahClan warriors, elders, and apprentices.

Silverstar let out a yowl and her Clan streamed into the clearing, their hackles raising as they passed TigerClan. Gothpool searched the sea of faces for one in particular, then she saw her.

"Goldenheart!" Gothpool purred, walking towards the golden lioness. "How are you?" She glanced at Goldenheart's rounded belly, heavy with kits.

"I'm fine. And you, Gothpaw?"

"Goth_pool_," she corrected, her eyes shining.

Gothpool glowed in her friends praise and then she froze, her hackles raising, blood roaring in her ears. She let out a muted growl, her claw unsheathing.

"What?" Goldenflowe asked, alarmed.

"_Starkstripe_!" Gothpool spat, then seeing Goldenheart's confused gaze she took a shaky breath. "TigerClan invaded us, and killed Sandshadow."

Goldenheart's eyes flew open, "Oh, Gothpool, I'm so sorry."

"Listen," Gothpool hissed.

"I grappled fiercely with Sandshadow, but she couldn't uphold. At last, after a bloody fight I got a good hold on the back of her neck, staining the night with enemy blood! The mewling kit couldn't even fight back!" Starkstripe let out a _mrrow _of laughter, glancing at two LionClan warriors expectantly.

"What! Mewling kit?" Gothpool screame, immedietly standing up. "Say that to my face you simpering . . ."

At that moment a yowl rang out as the four Clan leaders stood on the Great Rock, their heads raised proudly.

"I shall start," Silverstar trotted to the front of the rock. "First of all we have three new warriors and a new apprentice." Silverstar named Gothpool, Cedarfur, Iceclaw, and Hazepaw. There were purrs of approval from every clan except TigerClan.

"And I would like to announce the death of a brave warrior, and former deputy Sandshadow," there were muted gasps from the clearing. "Our new deputy is Darkstream."

Again, purrs of approval from all but TigerClan.

Silverstar backed away as Swiftstar marched to the front of the rock, her limbs quivering with rage. "LeopardClan," she announced, summoning their attention, "you are no longer wanted in the forest. TigerClan demands your hunting grounds."

Gothpool couldn't believe that she had been so blunt. "_What_?'' She said in a muted hiss to Goldenheart, who looked on, her brown eyes worried.

"No, we will _not_, give up our territory. We will fight to keep it if needbe." Silverstar raised her head threateningly.

But the CheetahClan leader, Runningstar, broke in. "Why do you demand their territory?" He sounded apalled, but intrigued.

"We have many cubs, there is no need to have such a lowly Clan in the forest, if you band with me Runningstar, we can divide their territory."

"No!" Proudstar stalked up, his golden mane glimmering in the night.

"Then you take LeopardClan's side?" Snarled Swiftstar angrily.

"If it comes to a battle, yes, I do." Proudstar snarled, "four Clans are needed in the forest. Or StarClan will become angry." he lowered his eyes threateningly.

"Runningstar?" Swiftstar asked, "what is your answer?"

Silverstar stood, apalled, her hackles raised, eyes pleading.

"My Clan is large, we could do with the extra prey, we shall band with you." Runningstar flashed a defiant glance at Proudstar and Silverstar.

There were shrieks of outrage from the gathered cats, LionClan faced TigerClan, hackles raised, LeopardClan hissed, their ears flat.

_Will there be a battle, even with the truce? _Gothpool wondered, her heart racing, claws unsheathing against the worn ground. _StarClan will be _furiousShe looked at Goldenheart, the pregnant queen had her lips drawn back, snarling at Quickstream, a CheetahClan warrior.

Suddenly the clearing was plunged into ebony, darkness clasping the cats. They could see easily in the dim light, but their fear was pungent. StarClan had ended the Gathering.

Without warning Runningstar and Swiftstar screamed, "Attack!"

There was a stunned silence before the cats lept at each other, ignoring StarClan's warning.

Gothpool stared in horror, her fur on end, before she was attacked.

Wow! Didn't see that one coming! lol. I'll update soon, please review


End file.
